


A Little Light Music

by virdant



Category: Glee, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Music, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virdant/pseuds/virdant
Summary: There is music, in space. Every planet sings with a different note in the Force. Every planet, with its own melody, and in hyperspace the music resolves: the plucked notes of a guzheng, the sweet trill of a reed flute. It is a song that fades when Blaine is alone and sings loudly when Blaine is surrounded with being. Every being in the Force amplifies the music, their bright souls like notes of the song. The music is never so clear as when Blaine is here, in the crowded public lounge of a passenger freighter, surrounded by the bright chimes of the force.After a year on the Outer Rim, Blaine returns to Sebastian.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	A Little Light Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [readfah_cwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/readfah_cwen/gifts).



> for rose. happy birthday, rose! thank you so much for all of your encouraging and hand-holding way back when i was first writing for sw fandom.
> 
> a seblaine ficcy, set in star wars, just for you.

In hyperspace, everything glows.

Blaine’s been sitting by the viewport for hours now, just watching the streaks of light as they pass by. Stars, in the distance, their lights blurring as they travel by.

Travel from the Outer Rim to the Core always takes time. Blaine doesn’t make the trip lightly. He’s been planning this trip for a year now, resolving responsibilities, training assistants, making sure that his post will be handled as he returns to the Core. But he has negotiated treaties, resolved debates, and now he returns.

To the Core. To Sebastian.

It has been a year, since he was with Sebastian. A year of only holocalls, of messages and detailed reports. It has been a year since they laid next to each other, their palms against each other, a year since Sebastian rolled him over and straddled his hips and leaned so close that their foreheads touched and their eyes closed and said, “Come back, to me.”

And Blaine had reached up and brushed a hand across Sebastian’s cheek. “Don’t I always?” he asked.

He is returning, now. He promised, and a year later, his responsibilities are resolved, his replacements trained, and he leaves another system on the Outer Rim. He sits on the freighter and watches the stars streak by. Travel on public freighters take time, as they make their stops. Blaine has a transfer arranged in the Mid Rim with a ship taking a direct line to Coruscant instead of stopping at a half-dozen systems in-between. He hadn’t thought it necessary, but Sebastian had insisted.

“I’ll pay the fare, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“It’s not about the money, Sebastian,” Blaine had replied.

And it wasn’t. Sebastian had offered to charter a luxury ship, a private one to pick him up in the Outer Rim and drop him off in Coruscant, but Blaine had refused. It would have given the more days together, and that would have been reason to take it, but Blaine knows—and Sebastian accepts—that the journey must be made like this. In public. At least in the Outer Rim.

Blaine stares out as the stars streak by.

There is music, in space. Every planet sings with a different note in the Force. Every planet, with its own melody, and in hyperspace the music resolves: the plucked notes of a guzheng, the sweet trill of a reed flute. It is a song that fades when Blaine is alone and sings loudly when Blaine is surrounded with being. Every being in the Force amplifies the music, their bright souls like notes of the song. The music is never so clear as when Blaine is here, in the crowded public lounge of a passenger freighter, surrounded by the bright chimes of the force. 

On the journey out, there was a tremor, a discordant note, a twang of disharmony.

Blaine closes his eyes and listens. It is a sweet song, now. As he leaves the Outer Rim, there is still the soft grief of a minor key, but it is no longer the tangled snarl that Blaine had come to. 

The Force has always been music, a song in his throat, a harmony lingering in his ears. It has always been with him, a melody that he cannot help but sing along with—

So he sang.

He received the training that all Jedi initiates did. He learned to shape the Force, to speak their language, to give and give. But the path of a Jedi is a hard one, and there was another song in the galaxy, one that reached out to him, and one that he wanted to sing more.

This is its name, its shape, its form and substance. It is the song of a man who spends his time in the Core, managing business pursuits, a once ruthless mind focused less and less on personal gain with each note they sing together. It is the song of a smile and a palm pressed against Blaine’s. It is the song of a partnership, where Blaine spends his time in the Outer Rim, on aid projects, on humanitarian projects, and Sebastian swindles money out of his rich fellows to pour into Blaine’s pockets.

The song is sweet, when Blaine listens: Sebastian’s voice and his: in counterpoint, in harmony, in unison.

It is a sweet song. It is Blaine’s favorite song. It is the song that resulted in Blaine handing over his lightsaber and leaving the Temple, the song that settled him in Sebastian’s apartment. It is the song that brings him here: on a public freighter, returning home after a year in the Outer Rim.

Blaine opens his eyes. The stars of hyperspace streak by, the music of the spheres loud and joyous. It is a sweet symphony, but he cannot help but think of a duet: simple, just two voices twining around each other, and as he returns: to the Core, to Sebastian, he wonders what the next movement of their duet will be.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at the following places:
> 
>   * asian jedi agenda, my new writing discord (pls ask for link)
>   * Follow me on twitter [@virdant](http://www.twitter.com/virdant/)
>   * [Like & retweet on twitter](https://twitter.com/virdant/status/1333343784940183552)
>   * Comment and kudo below
> 



End file.
